¿A quién ama Harry Osborn?
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Harry, hijo de Norman Osborn, siempre con un incondicional y secreto amor hacia su amigo Peter. Sin embargo hace poco besó al gran Spiderman, y se ha confundido con ello. Aun así, sus sentimientos no son lo mejor correspondidos, ¿acaso sabe de quién rayos está enamorado?
1. Chapter 1: Comenzó en Midtown

Esta es la continuación a "En ese callejón" que me prometí a mí mismx haría y terminaría. ¿Es necesario leer "En ese callejón" para entender esta parte? Preferentemente si.

Esta parte tampoco constará de muchos capítulos.

 **Summary:** Harry, hijo de Norman Osborn, siempre con un incondicional y secreto amor hacia su amigo Peter. Sin embargo hace poco besó al gran Spiderman, y se ha confundido con ello. Aun así, sus sentimientos no son lo mejor correspondidos, ¿acaso sabe de quién rayos está enamorado?

 **Universo:** Ultimate Spiderman. (Serie animada) Tierra 123.

 **Disclaimer:** Yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a Marvel y Stan Lee. Y derechos a Disney por "Ultimate Spiderman".

 **Advertencias:** Relación Chico x Chico. Si te incómoda no lo leas. Y por ahora ninguna otra hasta capítulos más posteriores.

••••••••

 **¿A quién ama Harry Osborn?**

Capítulo 1: Comenzó en Midtown

 **Peter Parker**

Un día más en la magnífica ciudad de Nueva York. Casi no pude ni dormir y no me sorprende, después de todo ayer tuve un pésimo encuentro con el Doc Oc. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor ocurrió después de todo ese desastre.

Y eso me recuerda que debo levantarme para ir a la escuela y no quiero, no tengo ganas. Es decir, como siempre, lo sé. Pero hoy me atañe un motivo aun mayor.

No quiero ver a Harry.

Probablemente es de las tonterías más grandes que he dicho, pero tengo mis motivos aunque suenen inválidos. Y no, no me molesta el hecho de que me haya besado, ¡no! No, porque más bien besó al superhéroe Spiderman.

Pero, ¿porqué?

No puedo dejar de pensar que mi mejor amigo siente atracción hacia este héroe, porque no sabe que soy yo. Por otro lado, no deja de sorprenderme el hecho de que le gusten los chicos. ¿O le gustarán chicos y chicas?

Algo es claro: no me incumbe. Es mi amigo pero en eso no debería meterme, son sus gustos y es su vida.

Bajé a desayunar, olía a ricos hot cakes, sin duda. La tía May me esperaba en la mesa. Aunque no lo crean, es raro; últimamente se la pasa de aquí para allá y deja la casa abandonada. Mi tía y su obsesión por las aventuras. Uf, espero ser como ella a su edad.

Me senté a la mesa y ni cuenta me dí cuando ya estaba comiendo, sin hablar. Y créanme, eso es raro en mí.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué te pasa? — Oí decir a mi tía, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a acompañarme.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué?

—No me diste los buenos días, y tú nunca comes sin hablar. Es obvio que a ti te pasa algo. — Rió para después ponerse seria.

No sé como le hace, pero mi tía May siempre sabe mi estado de ánimo. Bueno, es mi tía. Aunque esta vez si que debía estar equivocada, porque yo estaba bien. Si, perfecto.

—¡Imaginas cosas tía! ¿No puedo estar serio por un día?

—Eso es lo raro. ¿Tú serio, Pete? Razones de sobra para pensar en el apocalipsis.

Si, tenía razón. Y, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No estoy bien, ni poquito. Eso de ayer no me deja en paz.

No quiero que piensen mal, ¿eh? No es que tal beso me halla alborotado el estómago ni las mariposas ni otra cursilería de esas. Es solo que... ¡Es Harry! Y en poco tiempo lo veré en la escuela.

Dejé salir un largo y pesado suspiro, y me apresuré a terminar mi almuerzo.

—Es que tengo examen hoy. Nos vemos luego tía.

•

 **Harry Osborn**

Me siento muy mal, bastante mal, y a pesar de eso aquí estoy, en la escuela.

Debí inventar algún pretexto ridículo para no venir. Pero no puedo, mis notas ya van demasiado bajas y por ahora no quiero hacer enfadar a papá.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en Spiderman. ¿Porqué lo besé? Eso me intriga aún.

Además de lo obvio, de tratarse de un gran superhéroe que muchos morirían por atreverse a hacer lo que hice; me sigo preguntando porque accedí a mi impulso esta vez.

Suelo reprimirlos, si no lo hiciera, ya le habría confesado todo este estúpido amor a Pete.

Agh. Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

¿Amo a Peter? Claro que amo a Peter. Lo amo casi desde la primera vez que lo vi. Como olvidarlo. Él cree que lo conocí aquella noche de lluvia que le ofrecí subir al auto, pero no fue así realmente.

En fin. Respecto a la Araña, de seguro él ya lo olvidó y yo aquí pensando en eso. Muy probablemente le dio asco y aun esté lavándose la boca unas mil veces. Ja. Pues no lo culparía. Supongamos que yo me aproveché de la situación y él jamás se esperó que un chico se atrevería a besarlo. Si no me golpeó fue por cortesía nada más, y porque los héroes no hacen eso, me imagino.

Aun así, me estaba resultando muy difícil olvidarme de eso.

Por eso me parece extraño mirar a Peter ahora. Siento como si le hubiese sido infiel. Ja, que tonterías digo. ¿Como habría una infidelidad donde no hay un "nosotros"?

Eso me deprime. Pero me deprime todavía más el hecho de que Peter está raro. No lo sé, siento como si andara distraído.

No tenemos muchas clases juntos, y hoy cuando nos hemos encontrado, a penas y me dirige la palabra. ¿Tendrá problemas en su casa? Me preocupo por él, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces. Y me molesta que no me tenga confianza ni me diga las cosas, se supone que somos mejores amigos.

En el receso se fue con esos chicos, sus nuevos amigos. Los que me lo han arrebatado mucho últimamente. No, no los odio. De hecho hasta me agradan. Pero no puedo evitar estar celoso. Ellos tienen a Pete el tiempo que yo quisiera tenerlo conmigo.

Sin más remedio, me fui con mi bandeja de comida a la cafetería, ahí estaba M.J. así que tomé asiento junto a ella.

—Hola M.J.

—¡Hola Harry!

Removí con el tenedor el puré de papas, que para nada se me antojaba, pues parecía engrudo mas que otra cosa. Puag.

Sé que me perdí ahí un buen rato, era divertido moverlo y moverlo. Y eso me hace pensar que debo redefinir mi concepto de diversión.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Eh?

—Desde que llegaste a la escuela estás como ido, ¿qué te pasa?

Suspiré. De igual forma de nada valía mentirle a Mary Jane, ella siempre lo sabía todo. Y precisamente, lo sabía todo. Ella, siempre mi fiel confidente.

—Siento como si... no, olvídalo.

—Anda, dime. — Me animaba ella.

—Ok... siento como si Pete tratara de evitarme.

Creí que la pelirroja se reiría, y diría una de sus frases como "¡estás muy paranoico!" o alguna otra parecida. Pero no. Se quedó seria y alzó una ceja. Esa clase de mirada de Mary Jane Watson cuando algo serio pasa por su cabeza.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si... se comportaba raro.

—Esta vez te daré la razón Harry. Si, se comporta raro, desde que llegó a la escuela está así. Pero tranquilo, no creo que sea personal contra ti ya que conmigo y con todo el mundo se ha comportado así. Seguramente hay problemas en su casa.

Mary tenía razón. No sé porque yo solo podía ser ególatra y pensar que se traía algo contra mí. Que ingenuo.

—¡Eso es lo que me molesta! Ya le he dicho que siempre que tenga problemas, me tenga confianza y me cuente.

—Bueno Harry, ya sabes como es. Supongamos que son problemas económicos, que es muy probable. Él no te los contaría para que no pienses que solo te busca por tu dinero. ¿Ves?

Eso sonaba coherente. Los problemas económicos de casa de los Parker eran muy comunes según mis recuerdos. Sé que Pete es un gran amigo y además muy orgulloso, pero siempre que tiene esos problemas me gustaría que me los contara, yo lo ayudaría con todo el gusto del mundo.

—Si, me imagino. Aunque...

—Harry. ¿Ya has planeado como decírselo?

Me sonrojé al instante. Odiaba las maneras que tenía esta chica de cambiar de tema. Pero, bueno, ese era un tema de conversación muy continuo desde que se lo dije. Y eso fue hace ya un buen tiempo.

—No. A propósito de eso... no sé si deba contarte...

—Suena a que se viene algo bueno. ¡Cuenta!

—No lo sé... no creo que te esperes lo que te voy a decir...

—¡Solo cuéntalo! ¡Y cuéntalo ya!

Jugaba con mis dedos por debajo de la mesa, sintiéndome un completo idiota. ¿Estaba a punto de contarle ESO a Mary Jane? Yo solo quería desahogarme, sacarlo de mi pecho. Y ella era mi única y confiable confidente.

Me llené de valor. Cuando una confesión se empieza, debe terminarse.

—Verás... yo... besé a Spiderman.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó ella alzándose de la mesa.

—¡Shhh! — Si yo se lo dije quedito, ambos debíamos bajar la voz. Lo menos que quería era llamar la atención. Ella lo entendió y volvió a sentarse.

—Lo siento. Pero es que... ¿cómo es eso de que besaste a Spiderman? ¿al superhéroe?

—Si, al superhéroe. Y... es tan extraño que ni yo sé como pasó...

—Vamos, ¡debes saber como pasó!

—Bueno... — Tomé aire, debí suponer que Watson querría detalles. —Yo, de verdad no lo sé. Ya te conté lo que pasó luego de que ese científico loco me secuestrara, Spiderman fue a rescatarme, y ya te sabes todo el cuento. Después, llovía y... no lo sé, hablamos, y un impulso me obligó a hacerlo. Lo peor es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¡Soy lo peor!

Hice la maldita bandeja a un lado para recargar mis brazos en la mesa y hundir mi cara ahí. Me sentía libre por sacar todo eso, pero el remordimiento aún me invadía.

No sé que expresión habrá puesto Mary Jane, no vi. Pero se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No la culpo, sé que le dije una locura repentina.

—Y... ¿cómo reaccionó él?

— ... No se quitó.

—¿Correspondió?

—Tampoco.

—¿Qué hay de Peter?

Al escuchar esa pregunta alcé la cabeza. La respuesta a eso debía decirla de frente.

—Escucha M.J., te conté esto porque me atormenta. Y por eso también te contaré que no significa nada, no de esa manera. Tú sabes que amo a Peter y... siempre será el único amor de mi vida.

—Aaaawww.

Sé que lo hizo, la escuché suspirar con ternura. No sé como es que llegaba a salir tanta cursilería de mi boca. Quizá debo comenzar a aceptar que soy un meloso de primera.

Si, suspiró enternecida, pero luego soltó un sonido de enojo.

—¡Osh! Y ese tonto de Peter que no se da cuenta. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistado?

—Hay que comprenderlo. Soy un chico y... bueno, ya sabes.

—El amor no tiene géneros Harry. — De verdad que amaba la forma de pensar de M.J., pero lastimosamente las personas así siempre seríamos una minoría.

—Díselo a Peter.

Ella suspiró y dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Abórdalo.

—¿Eh?

—A Pete. Al salir de la escuela, abrázalo, como cualquier día, no lo dejes ir. Haz que te diga cual es su problema.

—No lo sé M.J...

—¡Nada de "no lo sé"! ¿Está bien? Lo harás. No puedes perder nada.

Con resignación, asentí con la cabeza. Ella siempre ganaba.

—Por cierto... respecto al beso con Spiderman...

Me cubrí la cara y desvié la mirada. Entonces escuché el timbre de entrada de vuelta al salón. Salvado por la campana, literalmente.

—Ya lo saqué, solo quería sacarlo. Dejemos ese tema zanjado, ¿si?

—¡Pero Harryyyyy!

•

 **Peter Parker**

Sé que no estuvo bien, nada bien. Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo se me ocurre prácticamente ignorar a Harry?

Ahora si que soy el mejor amigo del mundo. Oh, y eso es sarcasmo por si no lo notaron.

¿Qué tal si Harry necesitaba consejo? Obvio no soy el mejor consejero, pero soy su amigo, y debo estar ahí. ¿Y qué es lo que hago? Alejarme.

Maldición.

El único punto que me podría dar a mi favor, es que yo soy Spiderman y por lo tanto fue a mí a quien me besó, aunque él no lo sepa. De todas formas, me decepciono. No me creí tan prejuicioso. Fue solo un simple y corto beso, cosa de nada, de parte de mi mejor amigo.

No sé porque me afecta tanto.

—"¡Hey, hey Pete! ¡Escúchame! Sabes que no es eso lo que te afecta; te afecta enterarte que tu mejor amigo es gay, ¡acéptalo!" — Y aquí vienen estos de nuevo. Al parecer yo ya no puedo vivir sin mis pequeñas conciencias.

—"¡Hey! No lo escuches Pete, ya sabes que siempre dice tonterías. ¡Escúchame a mí! No puedes juzgar a tu amigo solo por eso. ¿Sabes en lo que te convertirías si haces eso?" — Contrarrestó el pequeño angelito-yo.

—"¡En un chico cool que no quiere amigos gays! ¡Jajajaja!" — El diablo habló y pronto algún objeto de metal le dio en la cabeza.

—"¡No! Te conviertes en un completo cretino intolerante y cerrado. Además, ¡Harry es tu amigo! Deberías estar para él siempre."

Muy bien, yo ya sé que no estoy del todo cuerdo. Pero el pequeño angelito tenía razón, aunque seguir sus consejos no sería nada fácil.

Sueno al peor humano del mundo y lo sé, pero aun me costaba trabajo asimilar todo esto.

Esperen un minuto, esto parece un milagro. Ha sonado el timbre de salida y no hubo ningún llamado de S.H.I.E.L.D, debe ser mi día de suerte. Al menos parece que hoy tendré día libre.

Como siempre, esperé a que toda la manada saliera primero, no me gustaba salir a empujones. Incluso dejé que mis amigos de equipo se adelantaran, ellos dijeron que tenían algo que hacer, en fin, ¡más libertad para mí!

Cargaba mi mochila a punto de salir de la escuela, pero bueno, ya decía yo. Nada me puede ir perfecto a mí, nada.

—¡Hey Pete!

Harry. Parece que menciono su nombre con molestia, pero no es eso. Es lo que ya les dije. Me siento raro, incómodo, no lo sé. Igual me habló y yo estaba ahí, ya no lo podía ignorar más. Sonreí y me giré para mirarlo. Él se veía feliz de hablarme, no puedo ser más patán.

—¡Ah! Hola Harry, ¿qué hay?

—Nada en especial Peter, solo que, bueno... te noté algo distante hoy, ¿problemas en casa? — Preguntó. Vaya, él preocupado por mí, y yo portándome como un cretino.

—¿Eh? No, no... es solo que he estado pensando mucho en el próximo exámen, ya sabes. — Soy bueno mintiendo, a veces, ya que las mentiras desgraciadamente son necesarias en mi vida.

—Sigues siendo un ratón de biblioteca. — Rió. —Pero también venía a decirte que hace mucho no pasamos tiempo juntos, ya deja un rato los estudios. ¿Qué dices de una ronda de videojuegos en mi casa?

Me echó un brazo al hombro y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que enamora a muchas chicas.

¿Qué?

Eso me imagino, supongo que ha de enamorar a muchas chicas así. Aunque a él no le gusten...

¡Como sea! Comenzamos a caminar y ahora si salimos de la escuela. Y no, la verdad es que no quiero aceptar esa propuesta a pesar de que en cualquier otro momento del pasado habría dicho "si" al instante, justo ahora estoy de prejuicioso.

¡Si, ya no me lo digan! Sé que soy de lo peor.

Y por eso, ¡rueda de los pretextos!

A.- Salir corriendo sin motivo aparente.

No creo que eso sea buena opción de ningún modo.

B.- Confesarle que soy Spiderman y decirle que me debo ir a salvar el mundo.

¡JAMÁS!

C.- Decir que mi tía está enferma y debo ir a cuidarla.

Umm, suena creíble, definitivamente la mejor.

—¡Suena increíble! Vamos.

Pero no, nunca hago caso, ahora ni a mí mismo.

Bien. Solo debo relajarme, y ver a Harry como lo que es: mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Trataré de... No. PASARÉ una buena tarde en casa de Harry llena de videojuegos y diversión.

•••


	2. Paso en falso

•••••••

Capítulo 2: Paso en falso

 **Harry Osborn**

Hasta se siente raro. Pasar tiempo con Peter, si mal no recuerdo, se había convertido en algo casi imposible.

De verdad que no sé como le hace para estar ocupado y/o lleno de problemas siempre. ¿O será muy estricta su tía?

Bueno, no importa. El punto es que lo tengo aquí conmigo, en mi casa y papá no está. Dijo que tenía que atender algo en los negocios, no recuerdo y siendo sincero no me interesa.

Hace tanto que no pasábamos un rato tan agradable como este. Videojuegos, solos él y yo. Lastima que solo como amigos, pero con eso me doy mas que por bien servido.

—¡Agh! ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Lo escuché quejarse, y con razones, pues le gané en las peleas. Del juego, claro. Mi elección del Capitán América fue la acertada, dejé a Iron Man derrotado.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Ves a dónde te lleva tu fanatismo por Stark, Pete? ¡No sirve para esto!

—¿Ah si? Solo tuviste suerte jajaja.

—¿Quieres la revancha?

—¡Unas pizzas y la revancha!

Una igualable tarde, así la llamaría yo. Hubo pizzas, repetimos el juego, cambiamos a carreras, luego uno de terror, etc. Realmente no importaba tanto, nos estábamos divirtiendo y eso ya era todo un regalo. Peter sonríe, y eso me hace sonreír a mí también.

Las horas pasaban pero no para nosotros, o al menos no nos dábamos cuenta. Cada vez que lo oigo reír, no lo sé, recuerdo porque me enamoré de él y porque aun sigo tan enamorado.

Y entonces es que recuerdo también las palabras de M.J.

"¿Ya planeaste como decírselo?" Y la verdad no. Siempre me repito a mí mismo que no se lo diré nunca, porque no quiero arruinar la amistad. Y ese sigue siendo mi plan hasta la fecha.

—¡Uf! En un par de horas caerá la noche, como se nos va el tiempo, ¿eh? — Dijo él, y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sé que piensa irse pronto, pero no lo dejaré. Debo retenerlo lo más que pueda, el tiempo a su lado es lo único que me mantiene feliz. Por mas cursi que eso suene.

—Así es Pete, por algo somos los mejores amigos. Y los amigos soportan una pelea... — Hice una pequeña pausa dramática, él me miró intrigado, pero le quité pronto la pregunta de la boca. — ...¡de cosquillas!

—¿Qué?... ¡No!

No me importó que se negara, me lancé a hacerle cosquillas como si quisiera matarlo de risa. Terminamos en el suelo sin darnos cuenta, él reía como un desquiciado y yo no hacía más que disfrutarlo. De verdad, amo su risa.

Pero no soy tan malvado, no quiero que Pete tenga dolor de estómago por mi culpa. Lo solté y ambos terminamos de reír, a él le salían algunas lagrimillas de los ojos.

Así que noté, la posición tan... bueno, comprometedora en la que quedamos. Terminé ligeramente encima de él, y no es necesario decir lo tentador y difícil que resulta esto para mí.

Verlo ahí, el amor de mi vida, simplemente callado, la cara que adoro, los ojos que adoro. ¿Qué tan profundo puede llegar a ser ese azul? No lo sé, me perdí en él.

Y de nuevo ese impulso. Pero ahora con mi amigo, mi verdadero amor; esto es más grave.

¿Cómo resistirlo? Lo tengo tan fácil, sus labios lucen tan suaves, y él no menciona palabra alguna, yo tampoco lo haré.

Mandé al diablo todo por un segundo. No sé a cuantos latidos por minuto estaba mi corazón, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo importante. La decisión definitiva, el paso principal, el que tanto me rogaba M.J. me atreviera a dar pronto.

Y aquí estoy, acercando mis labios lentamente a los contrarios.

Cerré los ojos, pero lo que ocurrió no me lo esperaba. O tal vez si, pero deseaba con todo mi ser que no pasara.

Un par de manos cubrían mi boca, las de mi amigo por supuesto. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y no pude descifrar bien la expresión de su rostro. ¿Y que importaba? Mi estúpido ojo izquierdo me traicionó derramando una lágrima.

Esto era tan obvio. No sé como me permití hacerme torpes ilusiones.

Sentí como me empujó con ligereza y se alzó del suelo. Yo no, no tengo el valor para levantarme y menos para verlo a la cara. Estoy hecho pedazos, y esa es una forma sutil de decirlo.

—Yo... t-tengo que irme.

Lo sé, sé que se irá. No debería extrañarme, debí imaginar que esto acabaría así. Pero no quiero perder su amistad, me moriría si eso sucede. No debo dejar que se vaya así.

—¡E-espera! No... no pienses que... P-por favor no te vayas con una idea errónea de mí... Pete, perdóname... solo, perdóname...

Me humillé diciendo eso casi sin mirarlo a la cara y él no decía nada. No sé si mi corazón pueda romperse más, no lo sé.

—Debo irme... Harold.

Bien, me equivoqué... ese "Harold" me terminó de mandar al séptimo infierno.

Salió por la puerta mientras yo seguía tirado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, mas que verlo irse.

Lo arruiné. He arruinado todo.

•

 **Peter Parker**

¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Ni idea, en el techo de algún edificio altísimo en mi traje de Hombre Araña. Ni el veneno que sale de la boca de Jameson me afecta en lo más mínimo ahora. Ni siquiera gritos de ciudadanos en peligro llaman mi atención. No me preocupo, mis amigos están en activo, se harán cargo.

Puedo tomarme unos minutos para mí. Para pensar.

Suena raro en mí, pero ahora necesito pensar muchísimo.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Recapítulemos.

Yo estaba medianamente obsesionado con el hecho de que Harry me besó, bueno no a mí, a Spiderman. Y ahora... ahora... ¡¿ahora quiso besarme realmente a mí?! ¡¿A Peter Parker?!

¡Quién lo entiende!

Le gusta el superhéroe... ¿O le gusto yo?

A decir verdad los dos pensamientos me siguen dando escalofríos. No creo que sospeche de mi identidad, me he cuidado mucho, puedo hacer a un lado eso, pero...

¿Qué acabo de hacer yo?

Me porté de lo peor. ¡Icluso lo llamé 'Harold'! De seguro ahora pensará que soy un intolerante. Y además lo hice llorar... ¡agh, me odio tanto! ¡torpe araña!

Pero tampoco podía dejar que volviera a besarme, le crearía ilusiones falsas y eso no está bien. A parte, yo estaba alterado, los dos estábamos alterados y él quizá confundido, eso debe ser. ¡No puedo gustarle a mi mejor amigo!

¿O si?...

Siempre creí que amaba a mi mejor amiga M.J. Pero resultó que no, y en verdad ahora no podría verla como algo más que una gran amiga. Y eso confirma mi opinión: los mejores amigos deben quedarse así, como amigos.

Mas si se trata de dos chicos.

No es por ofender a los que prefieren estas relaciones, claro que no, yo respeto a todo el mundo, y de hecho soy un partidario de la libertad y derechos igualitarios.

Pero, se trata de mi mejor amigo Harry y yo. No es posible de ninguna forma.

Él no podría gustarme. No puedo corresponderle como él quisiera, y me duele.

Me duele porque sé que lo lastimo.

¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Ni sé si él está enamorado de mí o que onda. Aunque sí intentó besarme... eso debe decir mucho.

Definitivamente eso dice mucho, y por lo tanto me siento aún peor.

Esto ya era bastante raro, yo solo, sin problemas aparentes alrededor. Pero para no perder la costumbre, y no me extraña; mi brazalete sonó: Nick Fury.

—¿Dónde estás Araña?

—Por ahí, por allá, ¿qué sucede esta vez, Nick?

—Los cuatro terribles están dándole problemas a tus compañeros. Ve y refuerzalos ahora.

Bueno, por primera vez estoy alegre de tener algo de acción, aunque se trate de esos inútiles incompetentes. Si estoy activo relajaré mi mente y pensaré menos en esto. No, no soy un irresponsable; ya pensaré en esto más tarde.

Preparé mi lanzador y comencé a treparme por los muros.

—¡Deme las coordenadas Nick!

.

Solo quedaba Powerman de pie. Todo indica que estos idiotas debieron mejorar en algo, o algún otro villano mejor preparado los armó, pero no es eso lo importante ahora.

No comprendo como estos siempre logran renovarse. ¿Acaso nunca descansan? Pero de que hablo, los villanos nunca descansan. Solo que esto ya era el colmo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Un asilo de ancianos? ¡Ni yo los creí tan despiadados!

Y aun no me cabe en la cabeza que hacen estos sujetos aquí. Si, son malvados, ¡¿pero molestar a unos indefensos viejitos?! Eso ya es pasar los límites.

—Araña, concéntrate. Estos inútiles quieren robar no sé que cosa valiosa que hay aquí. Y cuidado que el sonico trae consigo una pistola que paraliza. — Me informó el buen Luke.

Observé a mi alrededor donde los demás chicos estaban caídos. Eso que dice Powerman debe ser una buena arma en verdad. Debo ser precavido.

—¡Largo de aquí insecto! ¡Ni tú ni nadie nos detendrá!

Agh, enserio que odio la voz de Trapster. Pero que confiados, si vine aquí es obvio porque los detendré, y aun me queda un compañero de pie.

—Ya cierra esa pegajosa boca Trapster. ¡Ancianos, desalojen pronto este lugar!

Aun quedaban algunos abuelitos observando todo esto, ¿se creen mi tía May? Uf, que bueno que no está ella en mis pensamientos, o me mataría por indirectamente llamarla "vieja".

Vi como los que quedaban huían y algunos con ayuda de las enfermeras. Para nada quiero que este lugar resulte destruído, pero es mejor prevenir.

No esperé más y salté en dirección a ellos al igual que mi amigo Luke.

Thundra cayó sobre mí, esta mujer es bastante fuerte, pero nada que me sobrepase. Me alcé sobre mis rodillas hasta aventarla contra una pared; la he noqueado por un rato.

Luke se encargaba del Mago, y muy bien que lo hacía. Por unos momentos solo quedarían Klaw y Trapster de eliminar.

Pero Klow aun tenía esa maldita pistola en sus manos, si no somos cuidadosos acabaremos igual que los demás, y Powerman lo sabe, por eso no actúa a lo tonto.

Miré a mis amigos caídos y sin querer pensé en Harry. No lo pude evitar. Justo así lo dejé también, caído y además destrozado.

Maldición. ¿Porqué siento como si se me estrujara el corazón y fuera el idiota más grande del mundo?

Y me está doliendo el corazón, mucho... ¡MUCHO!

—¡AAAAAGHH!

—¡Araña!

¿Despistado yo? Al parecer si y bastante. Mi mente se fue a otro mundo pero mi cuerpo seguía aquí y los villanos aprovecharon eso. Esa estúpida pistola si que duele.

Entonces todo me dio vueltas y después, nada.

.

Escucho voces, muy lejanas. ¿Estaré muerto?

Mmm, no creo que haya muerto por una simple arma. Bueno, ni tan simple, ahora compruebo que sigo vivo, pues ya sentí el dolor.

—¿Dónde estoy?...

Me alcé de donde sea que me encontrara, y me arrepentí ya que sentí como si los huesos se me fueran a desmoronar.

—Al fin despiertas. No te muevas tanto. Esa electrificación te dolerá un buen rato. No sé de donde habrá sacado Klow esa arma.

¿Eh? Ah por supuesto, Nick Fury. Lo cual solo significa una cosa: estoy en el helicarrier, eché a perder la misión, y me espera un buen regaño por parte del jefe. Genial.

Llevé mi diestra a mi cabeza sin decir nada. No era necesario, sé que Nick seguirá hablando.

—¿En qué pensabas muchacho? Ese error que cometiste es de novatos.

—Ya ni me diga, lo sé. — Suspiré. —¿Qué pasó con los 4 inútiles?

—Powerman se encargó de ellos.

Abrí muy bien los ojos al oír eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Powerman fue el héroe?

—¿Te sorprende, Arañita? — Entró el héroe de esta noche por la puerta. Por el otro lado el jefe se dirigía a la salida.

—Me voy. Cuidado con tus movimientos y pensamientos, Spiderman. — Dijo y salió del lugar. Un momento, ¿a qué se refería?

—No soy torpe. ¿Qué pasó allá? — Escuché esa sorpresiva y repentina pregunta de mi amigo fortachón. Y no la comprendí.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A pesar de que me encantaría criticarte, sé que ese para nada es un común error en ti. ¿Qué ocupa tu mente, Peter? — Se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí. Ah, odio cuando soy tan obvio, no era mi intención.

Respiré hondo, sin saber bien que responder.

—Luke... ¿alguna vez has rechazado a alguien y te has sentido mal por ello? No, olvídalo... — Golpeé mi rostro con la palma de mi mano. De seguro dejé a Luke mas confundido que antes, ¿qué estupidez acabo de decir?

—Ummm... — Volteé para mirarlo y él sonreía, ¿se ríe de mí? —Problemas de amores, ¿eh? Ya me imaginaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno si pero no... es que... — Reaccioné al momento solo para hacer nudos con mis palabras. Oh, genial Pete.

—¿Y porqué la rechazaste?

—No lo... ¡la! rechacé como tal, solo no correspondí sus acciones ni quise darle alas, yo no podría corresponderle nunca.

—¿Y porqué no? ¿Es fea o qué?

Jajaja si Luke supiera. Pero no lo sabrá, quiero mucho a Harry y no convertiré esto en un chisme por el cual él tenga que sufrir. Ya me porté demasiado patán como para hacerlo más.

—Pfff. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que... no lo sé...

Si se lo preguntan, no, no tengo idea porque dije eso. Solo sé que comienzo a sentirme bastante deprimido, o decaído, qué sé yo. Como si hiciera algo mal, pero no sé que. Ni ganas de hacer mis chistes me dan, y eso es preocupante, créanme.

—Pues si tú no lo sabes, yo menos amigo. Pero ya no te tortures, si crees que hiciste lo correcto todo estará bien. No sería bueno que vuelvas a cometer un error así.

—Ya lo sé Luke, ya lo sé.

•

 **Harry Osborn**

—Hijo, vamos, no has salido de ahí desde que llegué.

Y no pretendo hacerlo por mas que mi padre lo pida. Creo que comienzo a extrañar al padre que me ignoraba y no se preocupaba de mí.

—Harry te escuché llorando. ¿Qué pasa?

Hundí profundo mi cara en la almohada. No tengo fuerza para responder, sé que mi voz sonaría quebrada y no quiero eso. Aunque no lo parezca, aun tengo mi dignidad.

Oí a mi padre suspirar detrás de la puerta.

—Está bien Harry. Te dejo solo. Me iré a acostar, despiertame si necesitas algo.

Claro que necesito algo: morir. Quizá suena muy dramático, ¿pero ahora como miraré a la cara a Pete? No creo que tenga el valor ni para pararme en la escuela.

¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué lo hice?!

Si ya sabía, debí adivinar el maldito resultado, y aun así lo hice. No tengo remedio.

Si el Hombre Araña se dejó besar, no quiere decir que Peter también lo permitiría.

Soy un estúpido, quiero morir.

Deshundí mi cara de la ya húmeda almohada, y dirigí mi mirada a mi mochila.

Ahí guardaba unas filosas tijeras.

•••


End file.
